


The Book of Love

by Peskychloe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peskychloe/pseuds/Peskychloe
Summary: Three conversations between Bokuto and Akaashi-Song fic, based on 'The Book of Love' by The Magnetic Fields'





	The Book of Love

**Author's Note:**

> [The Book of Love - The Magnetic Fields](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jkjXr9SrzQE)

_1\. College_   
  
  


“That's the biggest book I've ever seen. It must be the longest book ever written. Does it say that? On the inside?”

“I'm sure there are bigger books, Bokuto-san.”

“What it's about?”

“It's a calculus text book.”

“I thought you were smart. There's pictures in that.”

“You have anatomy sketches in yours.”

“Yeah, but sports science isn't like real science. Not like yours.”

“Sports science is real. Don't put yourself down.”

“What are they pictures of?”

“They're diagrams.”

“But what of?”

“Are you bored? Would you like me to take a break?”

“No, I just miss you.”

“I'm right here, Bokuto-san.”

“I know! But I miss you talking to me.”

“Shall I read to you?”

“Oh yeah! That would be good. I'll lie here shall I?”

“If you wish.”

“I do.”

“What shall I read? Your text book?”

“It's fine. You can read yours to me.”

“But you're not on my course.”

“I don't care. You can read me anything. I just like your voice.”

“'By Liouville's Theorem, we know that every _bounded_ entire function is constant. Conversely, it's clear that every constant function, with a non-infinite constant, is bounded and entire.'”

“Uh-huh.”

“Bokuto-san, are you getting turned on?”

“No! What? What made you think that.”

“The bulge in your pants.”

“Ok Akaashi. I'm not going to lie, this is giving me a boner.”

“Good grief.”

“Your voice is so soft though! It's like whispering rabbits.”

“Can rabbits whisper?”

“I don't know why you're asking me that. You're the smart one.”

“I've never given a rabbit's ability to communicate any thought.”

“Also, you're the one who keeps saying 'bound', it reminds me of dancing with you at prom.”

“Why's that?”

“Afterwards. With your tie. Remember that?”

“Oh. Yes, of course I remember. It was very pleasant.”

“Akaashi, do you, urm, have any ties here?”

 

\-------

 

_2\. Karaoke_   
  


  
“I'm still just. Surprised.”

“What are you still surprised about, Bokuto-san?”

“I don't want to say. You got mad before. I'm not talking about it any more.”

“You're the one who brought it up.”

“Akaashi!”

“Is it that you managed to drink a whole pint of beer in one go?”

“Nah, I've done that before.”

“Was it Kuroo's new piercing?”

“Why were you mad about that?”

“I wasn't mad about it. I'm guessing what surprised you.”

“Oh. No it wasn't that.”

“It's very late at night and I'm tired. Please tell me.”

“Well, I thought you'd have a nicer singing voice, that's all.”

“Ah yes, you mentioned that before.”

“And you got mad.”

“I wasn't mad. Just disgruntled.”

“You're so pretty. Why is your voice so bad?”

“I don't think voices have anything to do with appearance.”

“But you look like an angel! I thought it would be like heaven music.”

“What's heaven music?”

“You know! Violins.”

“I'm not sure heaven is where music comes from.”

“Where does music come from?”

“Love.”

“Huh?”

“People write music about what they love, whatever that is.”

“I'd write music about you. If I could write music.”

“That's very nice. Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

“What would you write music about? Apart from me of course.”

“Volleyball.”

“That's dumb. That would make a terrible song.”

“I wouldn't use any words.”

“I think that's for the best after hearing you singing tonight.”

“You could sing it for me instead?”

“Could I? You'd let me?”

“Of course. I love it when you sing to me.”

“Akaashi!”

 

\-------

  
  


_3\. Future  
_

 

“Akaashi, you can speak English, right?”

“Yes, a bit.”

“I could never get the hang of it at school.”

“I remember.”

“How do you know? You weren't in my class. Were you?”

“No, Bokuto-san. You're a year older than me.”

“I was going to ask you to teach me, but I'm your senpai.”

“I taught you at school, though.”

“That's because it was good for the team.”

“I can't argue with that.”

“If I passed my tests I mean. I could go to matches.”

“That's right.”

“And if you made me pass, I bought you onigiri.”

“I didn't make you pass. You did that by yourself.”

“You helped. I wanted to get you flowers, but you can't eat flowers. Well, not many of them. I'm sure there are some you can eat, right?”

“Please don't try eating flowers.”

“I won't. Never again.”

“What am I missing?”

“Huh?”

“Why are you learning English?”

“Oh! I didn't tell you the best part. We need to move to England.”

“We do?”

“Yes! As soon as possible.”

“Why is that, Bokuto-san?”

“Because men can get married in England.”

“And you want to marry a man?”

“Akaashi! Of course I do!”

“There are other places men can marry.”

“I know! I checked. They're all English speaking. Almost all.”

“We don't need to be married.”

“I want to marry you though!”

“What would be different?”

“I could call you my husband! It would be romantic.”

“You can call me that anyway.”

“And the wedding night. The honeymoon! All the sex.”

“We already have plenty of sex. We don't need to be married for that.”

“Oh. I guess.”

“So can we just stay in Japan, and have sex, and now and again you call me your husband?”

“That sounds nice.”

“Then you won't need to learn English.”

“Can I call you husband while we have sex?”

“Urm. Yes, ok. It can't be any worse than when you tried calling me Daddy.”

“Don't remind me, Akaashi, that was weird.”

“Would you like to exchange rings as well, Bokuto-san?”

“Oh! Yes! Very much! I want to give you wedding rings!”

“One will be fine.”

“One each?”

“Of course. Would you like it now?”

“Yes please!”

“Ok, let me just... here it is.”

“Wow, that was fast! How did you get them so quickly?”

“I already bought them, Bokuto-san. I was going to ask you on your birthday.”

“The box is shaped like a heart! This is so cool.”

“You've ruined the surprise a little.”

“I'm sorry.”

“It's fine. Would you like me to do the speech?”

“There was a speech? Akaashi, I really did ruin everything.”

“You never ruin anything, Kou. You make everything much better.”

“Keiji!”

“I loved you at school, I love you now, I'll love you always.”

“You loved me at school?”

“I loved you when I was too young to know what love was.”

“Argh, quick! Put the ring on before I start crying!”

“Bokuto Koutarou, will you grow old with me? In Japan?”

"Yes, yes yes!"

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics
> 
> The book of love is long and boring  
> No one can lift the damn thing  
> It's full of charts and facts, some figures and instructions for dancing
> 
> But I,  
> I love it when you read to me.  
> And you,  
> You can read me anything.
> 
> The book of love has music in it,  
> In fact that's where music comes from.  
> Some of it is just transcendental,  
> Some of it is just really dumb.
> 
> But I,  
> I love it when you sing to me.  
> And you,  
> You can sing me anything.
> 
> The book of love is long and boring,  
> And written very long ago.  
> It's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes,  
> And things we're all too young to know.
> 
> But I,  
> I love it when you give me things.  
> And you,  
> You ought to give me wedding rings.
> 
> And I,  
> I love it when you give me things.  
> And you,  
> You ought to give me wedding rings.  
> You ought to give me wedding rings.


End file.
